Value of the Sun
by wubbzy
Summary: Advanceshipping. It takes Earth 365 days to rotate around the sun, and Ash was adamant about spending every single one of those days with May, until the last star falls. A series of Advanceshipping one-shots. 5. Date. In which things get extremely awkward. Like let me live under a rock for the rest of my life, awkward.
1. Day 1: AU

_AN:_ Well! Since it's almost advanceshipping week, I decided to finally show my advanceshipping week 2015 ficlets to countdown to Advanceshipping week 2016! Go check it out on the Advancers site if you're interested! I will also post my ficlets on the Advancers site first (a few days before I post it here)! ^_^

.

 **Value of the Sun**

.

.

.

 **Day 1. AU. 810.**

.

Ash had absolutely _no clue_ what he was doing. None.

He felt really bad, actually. He lied to his mother.

She called earlier, asking if he was doing well, and he lied.

He told her how great things were going to college, how he was working hard, and how he was loving his major in criminal justice.

And she was so proud of him, he couldn't break her heart. He couldn't tell her how he dropped out the first month of college.

So he lied.

College was fun. It was definitely a great experience living in the dorms and meeting so many new people. A part of him kept on telling himself that he should go back, and maybe if he talked to his professors, he would be able to turn things around and end up becoming the police officer he wanted to be.

But another part of him knew that wasn't the life for him. He wanted a different life for himself. He didn't want to conform to the traditional ways of working a nine to five job for the rest of his life. He wanted to travel still, experience new things.

So, he found himself in front of a giant circus tent, hoping to smile, hoping to follow them. As a child, his mother would take him to the circus and that would instantly make him smile in awe at the show, from the lion tamer to the amazing acrobats to the funny clown. Memories of laughter and joy were the only thing he could remember, and so, since the circus was in town, he figured he might as well go see since he had nothing better to do anymore. He was hoping he could find a way to follow, or join, too.

He used to always joke to Gary that he would someday when they were younger. Now he wasn't joking at all. Maybe it was the fact that he wanted new experiences, that he decided to do this spur of the moment.

The circus was one of those places that made him happy, anyways. Might as well try, he figured.

He found himself deciding to watch the show, first, to put him in a good mood.

He was more put in awe when he saw the acts. He laughed harder than any college student should at a clown squirting water in another clown's face. He was excited to see the lion tamer and cheered when the Strongman lifted a car.

But it was the last act that left him speechless.

On a line, who knows how high, but high enough to make him feel nervous, stood one girl. She was in a deep red suit with gold designs. Her face was painted with red and gold, and her hair was styled unusual, her light brown hair seeming to not understand gravity. She posed confidently, not saying a word - not needing to.

And then _she_ began.

Ash was entranced by the acrobat on the top rope, no net - no safety, but he can tell she has walked that line numerous times, for she did it so effortlessly, her toned legs moving across, inch by inch.

She sure knew how to bring the suspense.

Music in the background turned much more dramatic, this girl about to do, he guessed, the riskiest move yet.

She was up so high, her strong legs on the rope. It looked like she was ready to jump, though. He wondered what was going to happen next.

And she took that leap.

"Watch out!" Ash stood, not sure what he was doing standing up so abruptly. For a split second, her eyes glanced at him, and their eyes locked.

Silence.

For a moment, Ash's heart stopped.

Cheers began when she grabbed the trapeze in the nick of time, swinging to the platform on the other side.

Ash placed his hand on his chest in a failed attempt to settle his heart. He was happy she was safe.

She was so incredibly talented. She was a risk taker - a big one at that! She elegantly danced, her legs kicking up high and her body in complete control of the situation.

He wondered, what made her able to take that leap.

In a way, she inspired Ash, the way she could put her life on the line and still perform like that. And here Ash was, a criminal justice major drop out, now deciding to join the circus with his mediocre skills. But for some reason, he felt more motivated to do so, for he wanted to know the girl on that tightrope, risking her life without a care in the world.

If he was unsure of joining the circus before, he now made up his mind completely.

At that moment, however, he just wanted to know her name.

The girl who took the leap.

.

 _AN:_ When I first wrote this, I actually imagined this being a Pearlshipping fic. xD But then I decided against it, haha.


	2. Day 2: Pirates

_AN:_ Sorry this took so long, but here's Day 2's theme for 2015 advanceshipping week! Hope you guys like it!

.

 **Day 2. Pirates.** **505.**

.

May was determined. She would not be stopped.

She was wet and cold and shivering, the smell of saltwater and seaweed wafting into her nostrils. The clouds were eerie and the skies were dark. She wished she could be somewhere more warm and safe and comforting, but she would not turn back now.

She was determined to see _him_.

She looked up, smiling at the sight before her. There he stood, tall and confident and headstrong. The dim moon illuminated his being, his long raincoat dancing with the wind.

"Captain Ketchum?" she asked timidly. She inwardly cursed herself for her soft voice. She was taken back by the sharp stare he gave her as he crossed his arms and eyed her from head to toe and back. She was a bit intimidated by his scowl, taking a step back and her arms covering her torso.

"Who wants to know?" he growled.

"May Maple, daughter of Norman Maple." This shocked the man, for his eyes pierced through her as he jumped down and eyed her. His face was so close to hers as he examined the girl.

"What's a girl like you doing on _my_ ship?" he wondered. She gulped, feeling his gaze pierce through her very soul, sending shivers down her spine.

"Please, Captain Ketchum. I… I need to learn how to defend myself. Please, I beg you, teach me! Let me be apart of your crew!" she pleaded, tears rolling down her eyes. She kneeled down.

"What do you know about pirates?" Ash questioned, curiously eyeing the girl. "Don't you dare cry, and stand up!" he ordered.

"I know that you are one of the best pirates, and I'd do anything to become one."

"Anything?" he wondered.

"I'd sell you my soul if I could," she confessed.

Ash smirked, "Why, little Miss Maple, you already have." She gasped at how close he was, his eyes narrowing towards her. Her face heated at his close proximity, wondering if he's ever heard of personal space.

Her back banged against the door, and she wondered what she got herself into.

"You want to be a pirate? We'll see how much you want to become one. We'll see if you have what it takes." He chuckled, and his statement made her wonder if she made the right decision. Her breath hitched, unable to say a word, wondering what deal she just made.

Her father always told her and Max how to never trust a pirate, and to especially, not ever try to negotiate or make a deal with one.

His words soon rang through her, and she was questioning why she did not listen to him.

But in her heart, she knew she had to do this. It was the right decision. It was the right path.

Yet, she couldn't help but gulp, her eyes fearful at the man in front of her who seemed so intimidating.

With Ash's next words, however, she knew there was no running away anymore. It was now or never.

"You're mine now."

.

 _AN:_ Just so you guys know, mine are going to be extremely different than the usual. Like, I don't think I've ever seen an advanceshipping fic with the last two premises I came up with so far. But yeah, hopefully these are good and people like something different brought to the table. Let me know what you think!


	3. Day 3: Video Game Crossover

_AN:_ Okay, here's a new theme for advanceshipping week! Hope you guys like! I don't have any for week 2016, but hopefully an idea will spark!

.

 **Day 3. Video Game Crossover. The Last of Us. 1100.**

.

.

.

"We should really head back to the city," Ash suggested.

"Yeah, we should. But what good will that do now? It's already past curfew," May reminded. She winked at him as she climbed up a ladder.

"I know… just… Please, stay close to me, will ya?" he asked, more worried for the adventurous girl than anything else. She tended to do this a lot. She loved the fresh air on her warm, dirty cheeks. But Ash noticed the spores everywhere, and new what that meant.

May didn't seem too concerned about them, however. She was more excited of the video camera she found yesterday. She talked him into joining her as she finally could fulfill her dream of taping "May's Expedition."

"I will," she reassured. She made it to a window and went inside. She extended her hand for Ash to take.

"Thanks," Ash said. She nodded, soon exploring the mansion. She was so excited when Ash agreed to go with her, knowing she loved old macabre like mansions. This one in particular was the biggest she had ever seen.

Both were in awe at the place. It was creepy, yet beautiful and old. May got the camera ready, excited to start it.

"How'd you get them to charge your camera?" Ash wondered. May smiled, winking.

"Oh, I have my ways." The red light started, and she put her right eye to the video camera.

"This is May Maple, here with a new episode of May's Expedition! Today, we will be exploring this desecrated mansion with the help with our trusty assistant, Ash Ketchum," May began. She pointed the camera at Ash and he waved, grinning.

"What will we find? Treasure? Or maybe something more?" May asked as she pointed the camera at Ash's face who was preoccupied rummaging around.

"If there was treasure, I think others must have already sweeped this place clean," Ash reasoned.

Ash moved to the bookcase, looking at all the books.

"Hey, maybe there is a secret passageway," Ash said as he looked for anything peculiar and was taking out books in case.

May pointed her video camera above the bookplace, noticing there was something strange about it. May used her free hand to push the bookshelf, and it soon creaked open.

Ash blushed, chuckling.

"Good job," Ash complimented.

"Now as I found a secret room, let's see what we can find," May said, shimmying her way through the book shelf. They both gasped. Everything was dusted over, but there was rows upon rows of books and other trinkets displayed. In the middle of the room was an old Victorian style desk.

"This is amazing!"

"I don't think anyone's found this," Ash said aloud.

"We are going through uncharted territory right now," May said, observing everything with her video camera. Ash ran to the desk, rummaging through it.

Ash smiled, finding a handgun.

"This should come in handy."

"This must be someone's study. It's cool what you can find at the end of the world."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, but maybe we should get going, we don't know what else is here."

"Exactly! Let's keep looking! Woah!" May said, looking at the very end of the room to find a record player. She blew the dust away and examined it. "This looks ancient."

Ash was busy looking through the desk, until he heard music.

"May, what are you doing?" He asked. May smiled, dancing around the small study.

"Having fun for once! Come on!" May said as she took his hand.

"I-I don't know how to dance."

"It's fine, I'll teach you!"

"But we should leave now."

"Come on, just one dance." Ash sighed nodding. May placed the camera down, however, kept it recording. She was able to catch all their silliness as they laughed and jumped around.

May rested her head on Ash's shoulder, happy at hearing the sound of his heartbeat.

"May, we should probably get going."

"Wait- please. Can we stay like this for a little bit longer?" May asked, wrapping her arms around his back. Ash paused, not sure what to do, but he granted her wish, as he rested one hand on her waist, while another was rubbing her back in reassurance.

However, Ash was forced to let go of the girl at the sound of something coming.

"May, stop the record player, something's wrong." May nodded, racing to pull the needle from the record player up. Ash looked through the hidden bookshelf to see Runners coming their way. Ash mentally cursed, as he used his strength to close the shelf. Ash's heart beat faster at the sound of runners. His back was to the shelf, attempting to hold it.

"Ash," May cried.

"Try to move the desk over here," Ash ordered. May nodded, pushing the desk as fast as she could. When she did, Ash stepped out of the way. That almost made the shelf open enough for a Runner to reach his hand out, but Ash and May pushed enough so they wouldn't get in.

"We need to find a way out." And they searched for some way out, but it seemed impossible. The Runners were reluctant, on the other side of the bookshelf where they had to soon keep their backs to the desk to hold it.

May was on the brink of tears. "Ash, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I made you come with me. I shouldn't be risking your life like this, I'm sorry."

"May, don't cry. Please don't cry. If this is my last day, then it was the best I've had. I never laughed or smiled this much."

"If this is the last time moment we have together, then I'm glad I could be with you."

"Don't talk like that, we'll find a way out."

"How? What can we do now?" May closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him again, wanting to feel his warmth.

"We'll fight."

"Fight? There's so many out there though, how can we take them all? We can die. Oh god, I'm sorry I put you through this, Ash."

"There were so many ways we should have died before this moment, and there will be even more ways we can die the next, but let's fight for every second we can spend with each other. Whether it's two minutes… Or two days… We don't give that up. I don't wanna give that up."

"I won't give up either," May said, more reassured than anything.

"Then we fight," Ash declared, extending his hand for her to grab.

"We fight," she repeated, taking his hand and never wanting to let go.

.

 _AN:_ Alright, here we go. Happy Advanceshipping Week everyone again! Unfortunately, I haven't written anything for the 2016 themes, but I'm still thinking about what to write! X) Thanks again and please review and let me know what you think. Btw, as a tribute to the Last of Us, I used that speech Ash gave from the Last of Us: Left Behind.


	4. Day 4: Flowers

_AN:_ Finally found the inspiration to finish this one! Thank JJWalker on the Advancers site for the idea! :D Bumped it up to M for the next chapter, by the way! xD Well, probably will change it to T because I'm probably overly exaggerating haha.

 **.**

 **Day 4. Flowers. 1245.**

.

"Flowers are different, much different than how we reproduce," Professor Ash started, and the whole class began to snicker. "Now, now, why don't you try to be a little more mature now that you're in university, will ya?" Ash laughed despite himself, enjoying his class.

A student in the front of the room rose his hand, asking all kinds of questions.

May Maple, journalism major student, felt like she had no business or reason to be in this class initially. It was for a dumb core science credit, but she found that annoying, ruining her perfect GPA. She could have taken BIOL 100, but she made a mistake picking her classes and ended up taking BIOL190. She would have switched out first day. Again, she felt she had no reason to be in this class.

No reason until she saw Professor Ash Ketchum walk into the room on the first day of class.

He walked in, seeming new to teaching, because he still held that passion and excitement when he taught the class. He wasn't like the other teachers who had tenure and who were only teaching to continue their academic research.

Ash was different.

May sighed, continuing to watch her new professor explain flowers and reproduction.

"Sexual reproduction in plants occurs when the pollen from an anther is transferred to the stigma. We'll finish up on cross-fertilization today. Cross-fertilization occurs when the pollen is transferred to the stigma of an entirely different plant. When the ovules are fertilized, they will develop into seeds. The petals of the flower fall off leaving only the ovary behind, which will develop into a fruit. I think we all know what a fruit is, we've all eaten them before. We all know that apples and oranges and mangoes are fruits. But there are others like "helicopters" and acorns, and bean pods. When you eat a fruit, you are actually eating the ovary of the flower."

She hung on his every word, but at the same time, wasn't paying attention to his lecture at all. She was just listening to the timbre of his voice, or the way the fire and conviction in his eyes burned when he talked about anything biology, especially zoology. He absolutely loved animals and taking care of them, she was surprised he wasn't a veterinarian.

It was so endearing, so admiring, and she loved staring at him while he talked. She could do this for hours.

She was disappointed, however. She used to actually work really hard in this class, to impress him. But he never noticed, reasonable now that they were in college and he lectured to hundreds of students.

It was only a dream that he would notice her, one in a million.

So she continued to watch Professor Ketchum's lips move, wishing for nothing more than to press her own lips against his.

If it wasn't obvious enough, she had the _biggest_ crush on her professor.

Before she knew what was going on, everyone was standing up from their seats, rushing out the doors. May looked around, taken by surprise when she noticed everyone leaving. She bit the bottom of her lip, finally summing up the courage to talk to him today.

May quickly made her way down the steps of the lecture hall once class ended.

"Um… Professor Ketchum," May began. Ash was grabbing his books before looking up and smiling, one emanating warmth and charm.

"Yes, Miss..?" he was scrambling for a name, hoping she would help him.

"Maple. May Maple," she introduced, her cheeks blazing pink.

"May Maple. Oh, I remember, you had one of the best papers at the beginning. You had a high score on the first exam too. But then your grade slipped."

"Oh, you know me?" May asked, completely stunned by this.

"Well, I try my best to know my students. It's hard when they're so many of them, but I try my best," he explained, chuckling at himself. May nodded, blushing still at the fact that he even remembered her name.

"But yes, I noticed you have been slipping on your exams. You went from A's and B's, to C's and D's. Did something happen?" he asked. May blushed even more, this time out of embarrassment.

Now that she realized that he did know who she was, it was so _humiliating._ She was doing so bad in this class, not even paying attention to the actual lecture.

But she had reasoned, that she didn't even need this stuff. She just needed the credits.

"Umm… well you see,.." she paused, not willing to say how she can get - distracted in class. She averted her gaze, before looking at him and sheepishly smiling. Ash chuckled.

"Regardless, it looks like you can use some improvement. If you like, I was thinking of holding some study sessions. You should consider going," he recommended. May smiled, nodding.

"I'll definitely go!" she said a little too eagerly. "I mean, well… reproduction - plant reproduction - is really interesting and all."

"It is, isn't it? It's not like human reproduction, of course," he smiled, a spark in his eye. At least, a spark that she must have imagined, because there's no way there was a glint in his auburn eye or a hint of a smirk. May's face was practically a tomato at this point, wondering if she was just imagining it all. May audibly gulped, and she was mortified by that, because she knew he could hear her.

She wiped sweat off her brow, glancing to the projector as she held onto her books even tighter.

"Erm, yeah. It's not as interesting. Probably why I am not doing so well anymore," May laughed, and Ash chuckled along with her. "But yeah, anyways, I need to do well on this exam… so I'll definitely be there."

"I'll be posting the schedule online right when I get to my laptop," he reassured, making May smile, clutching her books to her chest. "Also, if you want to bring up your grades, there will also be extra credit you can do, which should help."

"E-extra credit…?" she took a moment to wonder if she heard him right. She must have been imagining this too, because she thought he had a lower register in his tone, his voice low and much more seductive to her ear.

Ash wasn't looking at her anymore, for he was too busy fixing his papers in his brief case. However, when he looked up to her, he shot her a polite smile that sent her heart racing to the other side of the continent.

"Yeah. And if you ever need extra help, my office is always open. I have my office hours posted online too. It'd be nice to have students come by for help for once," Ash laughed, knowing full well most students, except the overachievers, came in to office hours. It was sad, really, because usually the students that needed the most help didn't come in at all. He devoted that time specifically for his students, yet not many showed up.

May's gaze moved to her feet, feeling incredibly shy and feeling her face heat so much. She inwardly cursed herself, wondering why she didn't think of office hours before. She nodded, knowing she would be going to every single office hour she can.

"T-thank you, Professor Ketchum." He just smiled, waving goodbye, before May practically sprinted, nearly tripping on a step, out the lecture hall.

.

 _AN:_ So, I might be doing continuations of all these fics on the Advancers site, if you wanted to reading more about them. XD Not up yet, but they will be. Please review and tell me what you think! ^_^


	5. Day 5: Date

_AN:_ So, this one is the AU that changed the rating to M. nothing explicit, just a lot of condom talk, and implications, so I changed the rating to be safe haha. Don't judge me...By the way, Listen to "Done With Love" by Zedd. It is the reason why I named this AU Series that, so you should definitely listen, it's a good song (also fits the pirate theme kind of). xD they are also in their older teens in this. Update: got over my fear of having this chapter out. dgaf anymore haha. Enjoy!

.

 **Day 5. Date. 1355.**

.

Breathe in, breathe out...

Breathe in, breathe out…

May looked at her reflection, making sure she remembered to cross all her t's and dot her I's in terms of her wardrobe and makeup. She smiled to herself, dabbing some blush on her cheeks. She was not shy with the eyeliner or mascara. She scrutinized herself before she added bobby pins to stray strands of her auburn hair.

She examined the girl in the reflection once more before nodding in accomplishment.

"Looks like I'm ready," she said to herself, turning around to examine her backside.

"Well, not _totally_ ready," she thought, a deep blush running across her face. She thought for a moment, her mind bringing up rather… unorthodox thoughts.

There was no room or time for such thoughts, however.

She was simply going to the movies, after all.

However, it was what could happen afterwards, that led her to such sultry thoughts.

When her legs closed extra tight and heat rushed between them and her face was beat red… it was only when these things happened all at once, that she decided it was best to be prepared in all ways, and debated on whether to stuff her bag with plastic squares that were meant for more unorthodox activities.

Certainly not ones that would happen with Ash Ketchum as her date, but ones that were definitely on her mind.

She figured it wouldn't happen, because Ash was a gentleman, and he seemed to not care for that as much as other guys. He was respectful - or clueless, it looked like - and so she figured her racing hormones were just putting dumb ideas in her head.

Thoughts of the days when they were merely friends, and she accidently flashed him came to mind...

 _...That_ particular incident was a long story. Too long for her to be thinking about now. She had a date to meet with.

And May was too busy deciding whether she should be prepared or _overly_ prepared.

She went with the latter, planning to stuff her bag with the whole box she had, because you never know. She shivered, in utter disgust, at "the talk," her parents gave her. Her father only stammered, so it was kind of fun to laugh at how awkward he felt. But her mother… Bless her mother. Her mother hit her with way too much information that could have been saved for later - _better to be safe than sorry,_ as Caroline put it.

It was May, who was insanely awkward, talking about parties, boys, and sex. She shook her head, a loud snort coming out as she rolled her eyes at her mother's warnings.

As embarrassing as it was, she listened to her mother, especially in this particular subject.

Mother's know best, after all.

"Better to be safe than sorry," she muttered to herself, a small smile rising across her face, a light chuckle beginning as she thought of her mother's words.

Again, she wasn't expecting anything to happen.

But _just in case,_ of course.

 _Obviously… pfft._

She sighed, shaking herself out of her stupor and heading to the kitchen to get the water bottles, potato chips and other snacks she was planning to sneak into the movie theater.

This was Ash and May after all.

They eat a _lot._

And there was no chance in hell they were going to let a silly rule as not taking food from home stop them from satiating their bottomless pits.

.

"Um, are you sure you can carry in such a big bag?" Ash asked, quirking an eyebrow. May giggled nervously, hoping that she would be fine.

She clutched the bag tighter against her hip, feeling fidgety and apprehensive.

As they brought their ticket in, the ticket man eyed her bag suspiciously. He hesitantly grabbed their ticket.

"Um, Miss, we may need to check your bag," he said, noticing her shaky demeanor.

"H-hey," May spouted, clutching the bag to her side. The ticket teen eyed her once more, making her sigh. He grabbed his flashlight and looked through her bag, only his face grew red at the sight of the bag full of condoms, placed together with a large bag of Lays, two bottles of 1 Liter Cokes, bags of candies, and - _for heaven's sake, May Maple_ \- some left over Nacho Cheese Doritos Locos Tacos Supreme. He found what he suspected, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the amount of other, _items_ in her bag. He began to sputter.

This poor teen.

Ash's eyes grew to saucers at the sight - so, so many condoms.

May's mouth opened and closed, mouth dry and absolutely flustered.

 _What the…_

 _Oh my…_

 _Geezes…_

 _Uuuuuh…._

And this teen… as if to embarrass her even more, shook, dropping quite a few of her, _items,_ out of her bag.

Oh no…

May was beyond embarrassed.

Someone get her off this earth now.

She did the next best thing she could possibly do: she turned away, forgetting about her bag, and was out of there in a flash.

It took Ash half of a second to realize she moved passed him, on her way out.

"M-May," he stuttered, finally getting out of his stupor, taking her bag from the teen, glaring at the teen, and running after her.

.

The drive home was so, so, _so_ awkward.

May's face was beyond the color red, like she was rocking a fever without the cold.

May was too focused on her embarrassment, to notice they weren't at her home when they stopped.

They were both silent, May deep in her mind, knowing there were drawbacks to her mother's words - like a double edged sword, taking stabs at her all night. The background noise from the engine, revving but gentle, masked Ash's heavy - _oh gawd I don't know what I'm doing_ \- awkward, breathing.

It took May a minute to look outside the window, noticing they were not home, but at an empty parking lot.

May panicked. It seemed like Ash wanted to do the whole, talk about what just happened, and oh no, she was totally not prepared for that _at all._ She just wanted to go up to her room and hide away from the world and play with her pokemon plushes like she was a kid again, not talk like _grown ups. Ugh._ Because that was honestly the last thing she wanted to do right now - grow up.

But it seemed like nothing was going to happen until she explained herself, explain her mother's stupid saying, and explain why she was a complete idiot for even thinking bringing those was necessary.

"Ash, I can explain," she started, but he shushed her, a determination in his eyes that she only just now noticed. She wasn't looking at him, she wasn't paying attention to the indecisiveness in his eyes the whole time he was driving, or the way he gulped pretty constantly, shying away from her the whole time because yes, he was extremely awkward when it came to this grown up stuff too.

He had no clue what he was doing at this point, but he figured he should be bold, and all the other stuff he needed to be in a situation like this.

"May," he said. "Let me say this first, please." He took a deep breath, and then his eyes locked with hers once more. Her eyes strayed, and she wished they hadn't, because her face grew red at the plastic square in between his fingers. "I-I wasn't sure if we were ready… but if you are, then I am too," he declared, and May stared blankly at him, not believing what he just confessed.

She literally gaped at his words. This was the _last_ thing she expected from Ash Ketchum.

Her face turned fifty shades of red and pink and all kinds of other colors it between.

That earlier feeling returned, and she suddenly felt light headed by his words.

However, after a long, _long_ pause, and many concern looks from Ash, a more perverse look crawled up May's lips.

"Ready when you are."

.

AN: So there is _no chance_ I can continue this particular story… xD In the past, people have asked me to write lemons, but I simply just, cannot do them. But I can write awkward, I _live_ awkward lol… so this is the closest thing y'all gonna get. :P Love to know what all of you think of this! xD


End file.
